<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Chocolate Corazóns by Paech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688009">White Chocolate Corazóns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech'>Paech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Mush, Married Couple, Oneshot, White Day, i love these two so much, kanaya thinks white day is just another typical valentine's, wives being cutie pies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day to spoil her wife in presents and sweets without a reliable excuse? Count Kanaya in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Chocolate Corazóns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanaya narrowed her eyes at her palmhusk, reading the words silently to herself, as inquiries bubbled up inside her. The trees around her swayed from the gentle breeze blowing through, one hand holding her device while the other kept warm in her jacket pocket. The questions prancing around in her head were like density and pressure to a volcano, pushing the jadeblood to erupt with curiosity. </p><p> A post she found while browsing through Earth C's most famous social media was practically frozen on her screen. The caption read <em>'Look what my boyfriend got me for White Day &lt;3' </em>with a picture of the girl holding two items: a baggy t-shirt with a brown and white bear softly touching noses, and in the other hand a necklace with the time symbol painted white, one of the many merchandise made of her wife and human friends that Earth C pumped out.  One thing though caught onto her thinkpan and couldn't drift off.</p><p>White Day? What ever was that? Kanaya scrolled down to the thread, looking over the comments with a curious gaze. She'd never once heard about 'White Day' before, neither from the human she was unfathomably in love with or her brother that would fill her in on strange human holidays. When the three comments in the thread didn't satisfy her quizzical state, she resorted to clicking the hashtag sitting in the caption. </p><p>A wave of images detonated on her screen, pictures of trolls, humans, and carapaces posing with their glistening white gifts that ranged from clothing, to chocolate, to soft plushies, and jewelry. Kanaya supposed it would make sense for the presents received on this peculiar holiday to be blindingly white, with only a tad of different hues every so often. </p><p>The posts never ceased coming though, multitude of either people celebrating it or merely just wishing well, an acceleration of alabaster hearts appearing in every post. Kanaya issued a confused noise under her breath; she's never heard of it <em>once</em> since settling down on Earth C after the deft time travel, but apparently it was celebrated universally! From what she could gather from the indirect information, White Day materialized itself as a bonus Valentine's Day. That, she certainly knew her way around and was immensely skilled in, having been taking part in the holiday since the meteor with what little resources she and Rose had, alchemizing small but meaningful gifts and watching Karkat's troll romcoms entangled together on the couch.  </p><p>"Oh fuck," Kanaya whispered, suddenly pausing in her steps. "Today is the date for White Day celebration."</p><p>Turning on her heels and directing her head away from the path on her way back home, Kanaya scampered as fast as her rainbow drinker prowess could manage, skidding leaves aside as her shoes pounded against the concrete. She'd have to hurry to an outlet and gather as much customary presents and plan for <em>something </em>to do today with her Rose. </p>
<hr/><p>Wetting her finger with a quick swipe of her tongue, Rose seized the corner of the book page, turning it lazily and setting her eyes on the first inked letter. An hour had already swam by since Kanaya went out for a stroll, saying to her <em>'It Will Be A Quick Walk Around Town I'm Beginning To Feel Suffocated In The Room A Bit I'll Be Back By Dinner' </em>with a small kiss to Rose's head and then she was off. </p><p>The time struck 6pm, yet her dearly beloved wife still wasn't back. Rose leaned back on her chair, parting the curtains for a peek outside. The sunset was already diving down, sprays of colors complimenting the warm shine below the trees. Rose furrowed her brows. </p><p>"Where is that roguish rainbow drinker?" Rose hummed. Not that she started on dinner or could even manage to make a decent meal for two, mainly just missing her wife's companionship and sarcastic banter as the day marked its end. She had to admit, the silence enveloping the home ringed all too familiar to her and caused her heart to wrench and ache. Then, at the corner of her eye, a lean jadeblooded troll emerged from the streets <em>(prayers finally answered, Rose thought),</em> orchid colored silk scarf wrapped neatly around her neck with what appeared to be three full bags in her hands. Rose immediately perked a query brow. </p><p>Entering into the house, Kanaya laid the hefty shopping bags to the side, sighing profoundly before lifting her gaze up at Rose, who bore a perplexed expression. </p><p>"Oh, hello my love." Kanaya greeted, a sheepish fanged grin crossing her face, something that undeniably made Rose melt on the spot like an ice cream under the burning light, but Rose forcefully remained composed. </p><p>"You found yourself in an unforeseen shopping spree, I presume?" Rose mused, tucking her bookmark between the pages and closing it up, never ceasing to break eye contact with Kanaya. </p><p>Kanaya flitted her eyes to the bags before resorting back to Rose, the troll swallowing nervously. <em>'Is She Disappointed I Did Not Remember Early Enough About White Day?? Shit.'</em></p><p>"Ah, I suppose I did," Kanaya said cautiously, scratching lightly at the underside of her chin. "I was at the outlets." </p><p>"Outlets? I was hoping you'd be picking up dinner, honestly." Rose admitted. Kanaya's fingers snapped, fishing out her palmhusk from her jacket's pocket. <em>'White Day Dinner Settled.'</em></p><p>"Don't worry my darling, we can just order takeout via ChowDash." Kanaya continuously tapped her finger onto her screen, while Rose only grew more piqued. </p><p>"Judging from the overstuffed bags and how much content is likely in them, don't you think you're spending too much money in one day?" Rose piped up. </p><p>Kanaya shrugged. "I mean, we are millionaires, Rose, there's no feasible reason I see why we shouldn't be able to spend our substantial supply without ruminating thoughts." </p><p>Rose stayed quiet, a trail of multiple periods practically floating above her head. Rose then gave an agreeing nod, but still appointed her curiosity on the sudden binge of consuming. </p><p>"That still doesn't issue an explanation why you just purchased a lot of products from the outlet though, especially from something as expensive as New Derse's outlets. <em>Also </em>accounting ChowDash, when we usually pick up our takeout order ourselves." </p><p>A nervous sweat slid down Kanaya's temple, fiddling with her fingers, trying to muster an easy excuse in her head.</p><p>"Well you see, I've realized just how hard-working we've both been this week, you with your writing projects and I with my duties as the director and caretaker of the new Mothergrub, so I thought it'd be nice to treat ourselves this weekend to..." One certain look of Rose's with her arms easily saw through Kanaya, and the jadeblood turned caprice. </p><p>"I'm very terrible at lying," Kanaya grabbed a heart shaped box and a white rose from one of the bags, taking Rose aback greatly. Kanaya presented the items towards her, a green blush shading her cheeks. "Happy White Day."</p><p>Rose's mouth went slightly agape, staring at the gifts before an 'umm' resounded from her throat. Rose accepted the items anyway, urged on by Kanaya's ubiquitous hopeful look, opening the box to find a delicacy of cookies shaped in the way with sugar drizzled over and jelly stuffed inside. She couldn't remotely bring herself to tell her wife the misinterpretation, but she supposed it was better rather than to just let Kanaya assume it was a bonus day. "Kanaya?" </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"You do know White Day is an event for men to give chocolates and such back to women? Or exchanging gifts to other men, depending." Rose said, hesitancy coating her voice. Kanaya's pointed ears perked up, her eyes sizing to small discs against yellow. The rapid beating of her bloodpusher seized in a wild stop. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"White Day back on original Earth was a day observed in Japan, meant for men to retrieve gifts to reciprocate, while on Valentine's Day it was for women." </p><p>Kanaya gaped, then buried her face into her hands. "Oh my god." </p><p>Rose laughed, bringing the flower below her nose smugly. "I do find it adorable though that you're very serious when it comes to spoiling me." Kanaya mumbled something into her palms, but Rose couldn't quite make it out. </p><p>She stepped closer to her wife, plastering a comforting kiss to the area around the troll's horn. </p><p>"Hopefully you'll do more searching next time you're confronted with a human holiday unbeknownst to you." Rose purred. Kanaya elevated her face away from her hands, an sourly embarrassed expression strained on her face. More giggles poured out of Rose, peppering more kisses to Kanaya's green face and her equally green painted lips. This dragged a flushed glow from her, Kanaya's lip quirked into a half smile. A low, content purr rumbled from Kanaya's chest, impulsing Rose to squeeze her arms around her. Half the time Rose was nearly convinced the troll species was created with specifically her interests in mind. Nothing could switch her mind that she was definitely the most luckiest woman on Earth C to have Kanaya Maryam as her <em>wife. </em></p><p>"I really am starving though," Rose murmured between kisses. "And I don't feel like going out to get it, neither do I want you to go because I've been missing being curled in your arms, so previous dinner plan resuming?"</p><p>Kanaya nodded rapidly, before more lavender lipstick patterned itself on her glowing skin. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>